Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As one of technologies for realizing a flow of work for dealing with paper forms (paper business forms) to be efficient, image classification using machine learning has been proposed. The image classification using machine learning includes two processes of learning and classification in general, in which classification rules are built through learning with a given image group (learning set), and input images thereof are classified based on the built classification rules. In other words, a learning set is learning data to be used in learning classification rules for classifying images input to a system.
If such image classification in which machine learning is used is applied to a flow of work for dealing with paper forms, automatic decision of a storage location or a distribution location of scanned images, automatic generation of file names, and the like are possible. In addition, it is also possible to build classification rules that are customized for individual customers by learning from forms (business forms) that are prepared for each of them.
If properties of an image to be used in a learning process and a classifying process are different, sufficient classification accuracy will not be obtained, and thus it is generally necessary to prepare a large amount of images as learning data taking input images at the time of classification into consideration. In addition, to build classification rules from paper forms for each customer, it is necessary to prepare a learning set (learning data) for each customer using an input apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP) having a scanner.
When the learning set is to be prepared on site, scanning one form in a plurality of sessions or scanning a plurality of forms together is conceivable. However, when one form is scanned in a plurality of sessions, cases in which the form is set on a scanner in different directions are conceivable. In addition, when a plurality of forms is scanned in one session, mixing of documents having different directions is conceivable. If forms of the same type are registered as a learning set in different directions, it is not possible to perform learning well. For this reason, it is necessary for a form to be registered in a learning set to have an image set in the same direction as that of the same type of forms. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-288229 discloses a method for realizing determination of a direction of a form by cutting out a partial region that includes letters from the form and using a letter recognition process thereon in four directions.
In the method in which the letter recognition process is used to determine a direction of a form, however, the accuracy in recognition of letters is directly reflected in the accuracy in determination of the direction. In addition, even if sufficient accuracy in recognition of letters can be achieved, a dictionary for recognizing letters should be replaced in accordance with the language of a form. For this reason, in order to respond to forms in all languages, as many dictionaries for recognizing letters as the number of languages should be prepared.